Enredos del tiempo
by MonzeLilyPotter
Summary: Sesshomaru odia a los seres humanos por una razón. Kagome cayo en el pozo por otra. Sesshomaru odia demasiado a Kagome ,pero, aun así no puede matarla porque le recuerda a ella y odia eso, odia que sea tan parecida a su Kagome,se llamaba como ella, pero era imposible su niña humana había muerto hace siglos.Kagome del occidente estaba muerta o ¿no? "Rated M por paranoia"
1. Felicidad y dolor

**N/A Es mi primer fic de Sess/Kags, espero les guste.**

**Lo he clasificado "M" pues aun no estoy segura de poder hacer un limón, dudo que pase, pero por el uso de palabras y algunas otras coas más considero que es lo esencial.**

**Si hay comentarios seguiré con la historia :D**

**Resumen**

**Sesshomaru odia a los seres humanos por una razón. Kagome cayo en el pozo por otra. Porque Sesshomaru odia tanto a Kagome Higurashi pero no puede matarla, sencillo porque le recuerda a ella y odia eso, odia que sea tan parecida a su Kagome, incluso se llamaba como ella, pero era imposible su niña humana había muerto hace siglos, Kagome del occidente, estaba muerta y Kagome Higurashi era solo una sombra de su pequeña, una sombra que empañaba su visión.**

_**Enredos del tiempo**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Felicidad y dolor**_

Como era costumbre desde que había cumplido su quinta década, todo se hallaba en orden pero aun así por deber el príncipe de dicha tierra estaba dando su ronda supervisando que todo estuviera en calma absoluta.

El joven noble tenía el cabello de plata el cual caía en una cascada recta hasta su cintura, su piel era pálida mientras en sus mejillas se dibujaban líneas magentas, dos en cada una, entre su flequillo se podía ver la marca real, una luna de color morado, mientras que en la línea de las pestañas se dibujaba una suave línea magenta, sus rasgos eran aristocráticos mientras sus ojos eran de color oro liquido, era alto y fornido, sus labios eran una línea recta pero aun así lucían irresistible, su cara estaba en una expresión bien ensayada pues era carente de emociones, el adolescente aparentaba solo 17 años, pero a pesar de su apariencia casi divina o joven, el estaba lejos de ambas cosas, el era el heredero de un imperio por lo cual era un maestro en el arte de la batalla, un experto,de casi 520 años. Vestía un kimono de tela blanca con flores grandes y en un tono magenta oscuro, su armadura estaba en el pecho y la piel _(N/A se que es una cola pero dejémosla como piel o capa!)_ característica del heredero occidental estaba en su hombro, una capa de color blanca y espumosa.

El bajo la mirada hacia una aldea humana que se hallaba en sus dominios, de hecho los humanos habitaban sus tierras, pero le pagaban por ello, así que con gesto de enfado se dirigió hacia ahí por las grandes explosiones que había en ella. Un demonio ave, el resoplo, pero con un movimiento veloz acabo al demonio de bajo poder, miro a los seres humanos que le agradecían y entorno los ojos, era su deber. Aunque le agradecían con profundas reverencias y palabras de elogios junto títulos honoríficos él los ignoro.

Con aburrición, volvía a su vuelo habitual, pero fue sorprendido por un par de gritos, aterrizo no lejos de la aldea, apenas a unos metros de ella, una mujer que acababa de tener una labor de parto, podía oler la sangre. Así en el piso, dos personas, la mujer de cabellos castaños y los ojos castaños, el hombre de ojos azules y cabellos negros, ambos se miraban preocupados y observaban al pequeño bulto que el hombre traía entre manos. Sesshomaru sintió una atracción poco común y sin poder evitarlo se acerco. Los humanos ya partían dejando a la cría llorando en medio del pastizal, el quiso irse, pero se acerco, encandilado por el aroma de brisa marina junto la sangre. Levanto al bulto que estaba en vuelto en una sabana de color amarilla. Se quedo sin aliento. Algo hizo click dentro de él.

Sintió su cuerpo entumecer un segundo antes de relajarse completamente ante el maravilloso ser que sus ojos contemplaban. Todavía se encontraba un poco manchada de sangre, bueno, bastante, pero la limpio sin importare su traje fino, ahí debajo de toda la sangre un exquisito color blanco, su cabello era negro, apenas un puñado y cuando abrió los ojos el impactante zafiro, el quedo encantado. La niña le miro, dejando el llanto, no estaba asustada ella solo lo miro mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres fascinante-Exclamo para si mismo antes de acunarla y llevarla en brazos al palacio del occidente

Durante el vuelo la pequeña callo dormida, una vez dentro del palacio del occidente, Sesshomaru, corrió hasta donde sus padres, estaban mirando el jardín de su madre. El jardín de estilo oriental, estaba plantado en medio de arboles de Sakura, había pasto verde bajo sus pies y un sin fin de flores acomodadas magistralmente, como siempre, dos figuras estaban sentadas en un banquillo. La mujer tenia el cabello largo y de plata fluyendo en dos cascadas iguales, su flequillo asomaba la marca lunar de la frente mientras su mejillas pintaban una sola línea roja en cada una de las mismas, sus ojos eran de color dorado y su sonrisa brillaba de carmín, con una línea ligera en la orilla de las pestañas, su cuerpo estaba adornado por sedas largas e inalcanzables. El hombre vestía un traje similar al de su hijo, también una armadura, su cara era menos aristocrática, pero aun así demasiado atractivo, sus ojos brillaban en un mar de color ámbar y las líneas irregulares de sus mejillas eran azules. La joven pareja aparentaba no más de 24 años mortales, pero era bien sabido que conciban milenios.

El heredero se acerco con la niña en brazos que miraba a todos lados en busca de reconocimiento.

-Es una humana-Dijo emocionado el señor del occidente, pues, nunca había ocultado su fascinación ante tal raza. Sin esperar respuesta fue en busca de su único hijo y miro el bulto de sus brazos

-Que interesante-Exclamo con sarcasmo antes de acercarse a ver con curiosidad escondida-Es linda-Dijo finalmente atrapada por los ojos zafiro

-Puedo quedármela-Pregunto con aburrición Sesshomaru pero algo ansioso

-Si!-Respondió de inmediato Toga

-Pero deberá alimentarla, cuidarla y hacerte cargo-Murmuro Irasue pensando en que era una oportunidad de ver que era responsable

-Ya sabes Mitsuki la humana no es una mascota-Dijo Inu No Taisho

-Es humana-Se justifico acercando su mano para que fuera atrapada por una mano-Suéltame-Ordeno pero la niña chillo

-Le gustas-Sonrió el general antes de ver a su compañera hacer un gesto despectivo aunque sabía que a ella le gustaba la niña

Sesshomaru asintió, alejando a su humana de ellos, es decir, él la había visto primero, la llevo a sus aposentos y de inmediato llamo a Izumi una tigresa con experiencia en niños, lo había cuidado a el. La tigresa de inmediato la tomo en brazos y fue llevado lejos de el, Sesshomaru flexiono los brazos, había falta de calor en ellos, decidió ignorarlo mientras le daba órdenes a los demás para que establecieran una cuna en el cuarto vecino

Esa misma noche en la cena Sesshomaru miraba a sus padres con el ceño fruncido, habían tomado a la humana hace 15 minutos y aun no se la regresaban. Frunció profundamente el ceño cuando la escucho reír para con su mamá.

-Mamá, puedes regresarme a la humana-Exigía ansioso sabiendo que la cena había acabado

-No, creo que debe dormir conmigo.-Dijo suavemente jugueteando con la recién nacida-Verdad que si, humanita-La risa de la bebe no se hizo esperar

-Ella prefiere estar conmigo-Gruño Sesshomaru

-Crees que no puedo cuidarla-Espeto la señora del occidente

-Vamos ya que aquí hay una pelea porque no que duerma conmigo-Salió a decir ansioso Inu no Taisho

-Te equivocas padre-Dijo Sesshomaru-Aquí no hay pelea, ella duerme conmigo-Simplemente tomo a la niña de los brazos de su madre que lo miro molesto

-Pero cuando estés con tus lecciones ella estará conmigo, podre vestirla de tantas formas-Comenzó a divagar, siempre había deseado una niña

-Lo que sea-Dijo mientras miraba a la bebe.

Sesshomaru se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de la niña y decidió ignorarla, camino hasta su cuarto y la dejo descansar con delicadeza a su lado, por primera vez en semanas durmió tranquilamente pensando en un nombre para la humana. A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió de levantarse con los suaves toques de Izumi que venia por la niña.

-Es hora de que la alimente-Dijo enseñando el biberón

-Puedes irte Izumi yo misma lo are-Dijo una voz ansiosa detrás de ella, Izumi asintió dándole el biberón a Mitsuki-Hijo es hora de que atiendas tus deberes-Murmuro con impaciencia

Con enfado el asintió no sin robarle una última mirada a la humana que pasaba a los brazos de su madre.

-Cuida de Kagome-Pidió seriamente acariciando la cara del bebé

-Perla brillante-Asintió felizmente-Pero también pájaro enjaulado-Medito suavemente-Parece que le gusta

-Lo se, lo escogí yo-Se encogió en hombros antes de robarle un beso en la mejilla al bebe-Nos veremos compañera-Susurro

-Así que es ella-Pregunto su madre aunque conocía la respuesta

-Si-respondió sabiendo que era la mujer perfecta para el, desde que se había sentido atraído, ella era su mitad, tal como su padre la de su mamá

Sesshomaru camino mientras esperaba las décadas pasaran rápidamente, el sabía que ella había nacido solo para el y se encargaría de que así fuera, ella gobernaría junto a el en el resto de la eternidad.

…Cinco años después…..

La señora occidental estaba mirando a su niña humana, hoy cumplía cinco años, cinco años en los cuales el castillo se había colmado de grandes alegrías, cinco años de felicidad en el occidente. La niña algún día florecería en una bella mujer.

-Kagome querida-Exclamo Irasue-Hay algo malo en el kimono-Pregunto con amor

-Si-Exclamo lentamente

-Que es cariño?-Pregunto mirando al costurero mientras sus ojos se estrechaban

-El obi me gustaría de color zafiro-Se encogió en hombros dejando a su costurero suspirar.

La niña había crecido y ahora a la tierna edad de cinco años era preciosa. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana y libre de toda imperfección, su cabello negro caía en suaves hondas hasta las rodillas , sus ojos de zafiro brillaban llenos de vida opacando a la misma gema, su labios eran dos pétalos perfectas y su cara parecía esculpida, vestía las mejores sedas que hubiera en el occidente, su kimono era de un tono verde cósmico con miles de estrellas bordadas mientras que flores amarillas se destacaban, el ahora obi zafiro se amoldaba a la perfección.

-InuMamá-Pregunto la pequeña como Izumi acomodaba su cabello en un moño complicado

-Que pasa cariño-Pidió queriendo que su día fuera perfecto

-Hoy será el gran día verdad!-Pregunto con impaciencia

-Si querida-respondió sabiendo a lo que se refería

Con eso la pequeña suspiro, hoy todos sabrían que su Sesshomaru era solo para ella. Hoy ella se comprometería a la casa del occidente, aunque no entendía aun la magnitud de las cosas, ella solo no quería compartir a su príncipe con las mujeres de la corte. Como ella salió de la habitación se arrojó a los brazos de su héroe personal con un roce en los labios, algo totalmente ingenuo con el cual recibió a el heredero quien sonrío levemente en repuesta

-Lista-Pregunto

-Lista-respondió como la bajaba y tomaba una mano de Irasue y una de Sesshomaru, cuando se abrieron la puerta del gran salón occidental fue recibida por un montón de aplausos.

Kagome sonrío a todos mientras buscaba por la habitación, pero para su gran pesar tuvo que ir directamente a su lugar impuesto, enfrente de los cuatro tronos, normalmente tres. Después de algunas palabras por parte de la familia real todo estalló en aplausos. Todos se sentaron en los tronos, excepto Kagome que bajo los escalones suavemente como todos sus cumpleaños. La niña Sonrío verdaderamente al ver acercarse a los señores del norte, de inmediato los señores se abrazaron como las señoras de ambas tierras se saludaban con afecto y Sesshomaru miraba a su amigo para que ella se colgara a su amiga.

-Hitomi-Dijo finalmente al ver a su amiga, solo dos años mayor que ella.

Hitomi era un demonio de fue, un ave fénix, sus ojos eran de color cielo, su piel era un poco más oscura pero aun clara, su cabello era corto y pelirrojo mientras vestía un kimono de un color rosa suave con flores de Sakura adornando.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kags-Dijo la niña mientras miraba a su amiga

-Feliz cumpleaños Querida.-Hablaron ya reunidos con ella los señores del norte. Ambos señores eran parecidos a su hija, a excepción de que la señora del norte tenía el cabello largo y estaba trenzado en una forma exquisita mientras el señor era alto y fornido

-Cumpleaños enana-Se burlo Hitori, el hermano mayo y apenas un siglo más chico que Sesshomaru

Ellos le otorgaron una llave delicada, su propia mansión en el norte, Kagome agradeció de manera correcta antes de prometerle a su amiga que en cuanto los presentes fueran otorgados se reuniría con ella. Siguiendo a los señores del norte, venían los de el este, Kagome reprimió un chillido al ver a la kitsune.

-Natsumi, pensé no estarías-hablo con claridad abrazando a la heredera del este una niña de su edad, con el cabello de nieve y os ojos verdes, su cabello estaba atado en un moño complicado

-Nunca me perdería tu cumpleaños-Dijo infantilmente jalándola para otro abrazo caluroso

Con reconocimiento de los padres de su amiga ella tomo el presente, arco y flechas hechas con uno de los colmillos de su amiga, una poderosa arma que ella o usaría hasta ser mayor, además una gran caja de madera con un montón de joyas que todos sabían servirían para jugar entre las tres niñas. Finalmente con aspecto rígido dio una reverencia y un abrazó tenso a los señores del sur, dragones. Cuando al fin termino con los cuatro señores y señoras, que ahora se dedicaban a platicar amenamente como salían de la habitación, en direcciones distintas, los señores al despacho y las señoras al jardín se sentó en el cojín a los pies de su Sesshomaru y observo, casi, aburrida los regalos que le llevaban. Después de un montón de regalos, ella agradeció a que eran rápidos, unas palabras y dejaban sus presentes al costado de donde se hallaban los tronos. Observo divertida la cantidad de presentes 10 veces 100, 11 veces 100

-Son más que el año pasado-Se sorprendió mirando a Sesshomaru

Después de un rato más ella sonrío feliz, casi cuatro horas recibiendo felicitaciones y ya había acabado. Con una sonrisa clara miro entrar a los señores y después a las señoras ellos se acomodaron en sus lugares previstos, Toga y Mitsuki al centro con cada Sesshomaru y Kagome a sus lados respectivamente.

-Como saben hoy no solo se festeja el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Kagome-Dijo claramente el señor del occidente viendo la cantidad de objetos apilados.-Si no el compromiso de Kagome hacia el occidente, pues como todos saben dentro de una década ella será la compañera eterna de mi hijo

El salón se llenó de aplausos y una vez que se acabaron Sesshomaru sonrío sacando uno de sus presentes, un pequeño cofre de madera con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Se puso de pie y se acercó a donde Kagome se hallaba ya de pie y en un gesto significativo puso la caja en sus manos, para abrirla y revelar un guardapelo hecho de oro con un diamante rosado en medio en un solo nivel, con alas a los lados y con una luna en el centro encerrando un desnivel del diamante media luna, en la parte de atrás su nombre con día y mes de nacimiento además del cumpleaños que festejaba, más que el valor su significado, la casa de la luna.

( wp-content / uploads / 2012 / 06 / 12 . png) (sin espacios)

Pocos días después de su cumpleaños Kagome insistió en ir a las praderas con algunos guardias, los señores aceptaron lo que Kagome hacía varia veces en ausencia de Sesshomaru. Con una sonrisa y su kimono nuevo. Uno hermoso, de sedas exquisitas, regalo de su príncipe decidió partir. Izumi para la ocasión la había vestido elegantemente pero a la vez cómoda aflojando el obi y dejando su cabello suelto.

-Vamos-Apresuro a los guardias con dulzura

Con total gusto sus guardias fueron con ella hacia una aldea humana, todos se inclinaron ante la niña, a pesar de no ser parte del occidente reconocían el poder que concibió la chiquilla.

-Hola-Saludaba a todos caminando a un claro donde le gustaba perseguir mariposas

Fue cuando todo sucedió, habían dejado la aldea atrás, pero, se sentía incomoda.

-Así que tu eres la niña que gobernara el occidente-dijo una voz que heló a Kagome quien de inmediato se encontró atrás de sus dos protectores

-Identifícate-Gruño el tigre

-Lo siento, pequeña-Se disculpó antes de salir de la oscuridad, un demonio oso-Pero si mueres mi hija adoptiva podría ser candidata a tu cargo-Gruño

Fue un borrón que sus ojo humanos no podían entender, apenas había escuchado la orden de correr, una decena de osos estaban sobre ellos, ella corría siendo perseguida.

-Aléjate de mí-Chilló con desesperación al sentir una mano con garras en la orilla de la manga de su kimono-Suéltame-Lloro para despedir una luz rosada que carbonizo su brazo, el demonio se retorció mientras ella seguía corriendo hacia el prado donde se hallaba el pozo, pero fue inútil, la tomo otro rasgando sus brazos en el trayecto

-Morirás-Dijo amenazante el demonio

-Yo te matare-Dijo una mujer humana saliendo del bosque -Sabes-Susurro-Me parezco a ti después de tu muerte supliré tu lugar en el trono del occidente-Gruño-Después de todo ama a los humanos cierto-Se rio vacíamente-Me prepare por 6 años, ya es hora-Afirmo rasgando su cara con las uñas

-Sesshie!-Grito en un intento desesperado

-Cállala!-Ordeno la mujer y la niña recibió un golpe que la hizo caer por el pozo

Cerro los ojos sumiéndose en la inconsciencia ella ya no sabía nada de si como las luces azules se arremolinaron en su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru se materializo tan rápido y viajo a una velocidad desconocida y llego en cuestión de segundos. Solo para ver la sangre de su humana en garras de un demonio y una mujer humana.

-Donde esta-Grito con la bestia luchando por sus dominios

-El la mato-Lloro la mujer cayendo en el piso-Se la comió, trate de ayudarla-Mintió

-Mientes-Grito desencadenando a la bestia

…..

-En el futuro-

En el santuario Higurashi una mujer joven de cabello castaño y corto se lamentaba ante el árbol sagrado, llevaba 6 años de matrimonio y no podía concebir a un hijo.

La señora de no más 24 años miraba triste, su cabello era castaño y caía hasta sus hombros en rizos desordenados, sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras se hincaba frente a el árbol sagrado implorando por un milagro, levanto la mirada ante un ruido que venía del santuario del pozo. Corrió hacia el y se encontró a su suegro también en el lugar para revisar el santuario del pozo vacío, con miedo su suegro abrió el santuario para no ver nada fuera de lo común ambos se miraron suspirando era de esperarse de un lugar cerrado hasta que segundos después vio una luz tenue y azul que venía del pozo. Ambos se acercaron a ver a el fondo ahí una niña.

-Papá-Pregunto con indecisión pero el señor ya bajaba para levantar a la niña en sus brazos

Una vez en su sala, ya con su esposo al corriente de la historia y con la niña atendido de sus heridas se miraron,

-Es irreal-Susurro viendo a su milagro personal

-No puedo creerlo-Añadió su esposo

-No parece de este mundo-Agrego su suegro mirando a la niña

Y sabían que tenía razón, vestía sedas exquisitas, un kimono rosa con flores de color rojo, su obi rojo y una seda trasparente en para usarse como chalina, en sus oídos aretes de estrellas con un zafiro incrustado, su cabello cayendo en suaves ondas, sus labios de pétalos pintados en un tono pálido, las peinetas en su cabello eran preciosas parecían ser de oro con incrustaciones de rubí, incluso su pulsera era hermosa, en su pecho el guardapelo más bello del mundo.

-Que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto el esposo de la joven mujer

-Tu que crees Makoto-Dijo suavemente cepillando la cara de la niña

-No podemos decir que salió simplemente del pozo-Apoyo el suegro a su nuera

-Entonces no la quedamos Akira?-Pregunto y ella asintió

-Tengo un amigo que puede ayudarnos-Asintió el líder del santuario

-Tiene 5-Señalo el guardapelo Akira, antes de quitárselo junto a las peinetas y la pulsera-Kagome Higurashi

Akira subió al cuarto que seria de su primer hijo, el cual había sido de su esposo, era de color amarillo, con la cama y el escritorio, adema de un armario y la mea de noche, nada más, suspiro feliz, antes de correr al suyo propio y meter esa cosa en su ropero en la caja bajo llave. Cuando bajo observo a la niña respirar agitadamente antes de despertar

-Quien soy?-Pregunto antes de mirar a todos lados-Quienes son ustedes-Chillo

-Eres Kagome-Dijo suavemente la mujer inclinándose a ella-Kagome Higurashi y yo soy tu mamá, Akira-Susurro

-Mamá-Lloro lanzándose a ella.

Y Kagome Higurashi nació dejando morir a Kagome del occidente.

**Bien aquí el primer capitulo! Si les gusta y quieren que la siga comenten. En el próximo capitulo nuestros cazadores de fragmentos se encuentran una vez más con Sesshomaru quien muestra su odio hacia Kagome, que pasa cuando ella le cuestiona por que.**


	2. Despertar

"**El respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz"**

**Resumen**

**Sesshomaru odia a los seres humanos por una razón. Kagome cayo en el pozo por otra. Porque Sesshomaru odia tanto a Kagome Higurashi pero no puede matarla, sencillo porque le recuerda a ella y odia eso, odia que sea tan parecida a su Kagome, incluso se llamaba como ella, pero era imposible su niña humana había muerto hace siglos, Kagome del occidente, estaba muerta y Kagome Higurashi era solo una sombra de su pequeña, una sombra que empañaba su visión.**

…**.**

**Si te ha gustado agrega a favoritos, sigue y comenta! Más comentarios más actualizaciones :D**

**N/A Mientras escribía este capitulo no pude evitar cambiar de idea una y otra vez pero finalmente quede satisfecha y ahora Kagome lo sabe Muajajajajaja No te diré más tienes que leerlo .… **

**Lean lo ultimo al capitulo… adelantos y noticias**

**Comentarios al final :DD**

**Desclimer: Nada es mió si no es obvio que Sessho estaría con Kags ;DD**

**Recuerden hablamos de que ellos ya se han visto, se conocen y se odian. Kagome no lo recuerdo y Sesshomaru no cree que ella es su Kagome.**

Enredos del tiempo

Capítulo 2

"Despertar"

Kagome Higurashi observo impotente a la pareja que se acercaba a ella y sus amigos, ambos causantes del dolor de su corazón y por un momento de preguntó si eso era su pago por haber roto la joya sagrada. Apretó sus manos clavando sus uñas en la suave piel de sus palmas, no pudo evitar la mirada celosa al verlos juntos, ella siempre había sabido que la sacerdotisa muerta había sido y seguía siendo gran parte de la vida de su amado Inuyasha pero verlo era totalmente diferente aún no lograba acostumbrarse y probablemente nunca lo haría a pesar de que ya un semana que _ella_ viajaba con ellos.

Con la ropa medio arreglada y el cabello suelto completamente desordenado Kikyo no pudo dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de superioridad al ver el dolor escrito en los ojos zafiro de su ´reencarnación´, Kikyo nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero disfrutaba de ver cómo el dolor quemaba en los orbes zafiro, con una sonrisa burlona sacudió suavemente su cabello mientras miraba a su compañero y la persona que le había regresado la vida atra vez de la inmortalidad misma.

Inuyasha con el pelo hecho un desastre, con los labios hinchados y una sonrisa en la boca no considero ni un segundos los sentimientos de Kagome, no lo había hecho antes cuando él la había dejado sola, ni cuando había regresado con Kikyo hace una semana, de hecho apenas se detuvo a mirarle y le restó importancia a la triste mirada.

–Vamos–Inuyasha habló al momento que tomaba la mano de su compañera y se ponía a caminar

Ella solo siguió sus pasos torpemente sabiendo que una vez en la aldea no tendría que permanecer pegada a esos dos con esa esperanza alzó su cara solo para sentir un vago sentimiento de familiaridad.

–Kagome–Preguntó la exterminadora mirando a su amiga quien estaba helada.

–No es nada–Susurró caminando nuevamente.

Desde que habían entrado a territorios occidentales hace unos días no podía dejar de sentirse así, ella sus piro pensando que tal vez era que no quería encontrarse con el dueño de dichas tierras él cuál sin duda alguna la odiaba más que a cualquier otra persona, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos y robó una mirada a esa aldea. Se sentía familiarizada con la misma más no recordaba haber estado en tal lugar.

–Habrá un río por aquí–Quiso saber Kikyo mirando a los ojos de su amante.

–Por detrás de las colinas–Kagome no se dio cuenta de cuando la palabras salieron de su boca.

–Así es…–Inuyasha la miró extrañado y ante su mirada Kagome solo se encogió en hombros.

El hecho de que el día estaba en pleno apogeo solo hacia el calor más insoportable y sin saberlo se encontró caminando a un rumbo fijo seguida por la exterminadora. La sacerdotisa futurista se detuvo frente al pozo para luego servirse algo de agua y beberla directamente del cuenco.

–Kagome no lo bebas–Sango regañó a su amiga.

–Esa agua se puede beber–Mencionó un campesino que pasaba ocasionalmente.

–Esta deliciosa–Agregó Kagome bebiendo un poco más. Sango miro a la sacerdotisa que parecía sentirse extrañamente cómoda en aquel lugar–Y los demás–Quiso saber parpadeando ante su ausencia

–Miroku y Shippo están dando una vuelta mientras bueno…–La exterminadora dejo la frase en el aire.

–Vamos a ponernos al día con ellos–Propuso mientras sus pies la llevaban directamente al mercado de la aldea.

Kagome se sintió confundida al ver todo tan grande y lleno de casas se sentía como si algo que no estuviera ahí antes acabara de aparecer, como si algo estuviera realmente mal, ella solo negó con la cabeza antes de prestar atención a aquel extraño lugar. Ella camino vagamente sintiéndose familiarizada y horrorizada en ciertas partes pero cuando se detuvo frente una posada se sintió mal.

–Kags–Dijo mientras veía la mirada perdida de su amiga

–Este era un lugar sagrado–Exclamó mirando donde había un templo–Lo profanaron–Susurró suavemente

Sango suspiro sabiendo que no era algo tan grave y se puso a camina con su amiga que se aferraba nuevamente a ese curioso guardapelo que nunca soltaba, ella misma había sido consciente de que Kagome nunca lo dejaba dormía, comía e incluso se bañaba con aquel objeto al cual no dejaba que nadie se acercara o incluso lo mirara.

Todo paso muy rápido de hecho los ojos expertos de la exterminadora fueron sorprendidos, Inuyasha corría mientras Kikyo estaba en su espalda doblando su cuerpo para lanzar un par de flechas a varios seres malignos, en algún momento Miroku había llegado al lado de Shippo y Sango había tomado su arma como Kagome cargaba una flecha. Inuyasha detuvo su persecución y se situó junto a sus compañeros dejando que la sacerdotisa antes muerta cargara su arco y estrechara sus ojos al tiempo que el sacaba su espada.

–Que…–Dijo Sango esperando que concluyeran la frase

–Los guardias del oeste–Habló con voz entre cortada mientras la gente se apartaba del grupo–El bastardo de mi hermano no nos quiere aquí

Kagome supo estaban en problemas el día humano de Inuyasha estaba a tan solo unas horas y su cuerpo era menos resistente. Con esto vieron a los demonios cerniese sobre ellos dispararon y atacaron, nada sirvió sus flechas sagradas fueron detenidas y su bumberang igual, Miroku la única esperanza no podía abrir el agujeró negro pues había una mujer serpiente.

–Retírense de tierras occidentales–Dijo la mujer serpiente que parecía ser la líder–A nuestro amo no le gustaría saber que están aquí

–Sesshomaru ni siquiera lo sabe y ya nos están echando–Murmuró Kagome indignada

–Kagome-sama–Susurró sorprendida al ver a la niña con la cual había jugado de pequeña

–Kokoro-san?–Preguntó un guardia, un demonio tigre

Algo latió en el pecho de Kagome al ver a toda esa gente, fue cuando noto el escudo en la empuñadura de la espada femenina, su respiración se agito en un jadeo.

–Kokoro-san que es eso…–Temblorosa señaló el escudo y ella bajo la mirada

Kagome llevo su mano al guardapelo recelosamente haciendo que un reflejo plata fuera captado por ella.

–Eres Lady Kagome? –Preguntó en shock y dejando que su boca dijera esas palabras–Kagome del occidente–Murmuró

Nadie comprendía las palabras dichas, nadie sabía que, los compañeros de viaje se alarmaron al ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra como ella aparto la mano de su colguije y presiono ambas manos en su cabeza dejándose caer de rodillas.

Todos se movieron a su alrededor, Inuyasha sin saberlo ya estaba a su lado al igual que sus compañeros originales la única que estaba apartada era Kikyo. Kokoro se dejó caer delante de la niña que hundía su rostro entre sus manos.

–Lady Kagome–Pidió suavemente.

–Aléjate de Kagome–Dijo seriamente Sango que estaba a su lado izquierdo queriendo tocarla.

–Que le hiciste serpiente–Gruñó Inuyasha su lado derecho y buscando una forma de sacarla de su encierro mental.

–Kagome-sama–Susurró la mujer serpiente y con los ojos de cristal estudio el guardapelo.

Como si fuera una niña la de cabello azabache empezó a mecerse adelante y atrás desde su posición sentada en el piso, parecía susurrar cosas a velocidades increíbles que no le permitía que la entendieran.

–Kagome-chan–Sango trato de tocarla para atraerla así misma.

Para sorpresa de todos se vio repelida por un campo de energía, Sango miro la quemadura en su mano y luego a Kagome nunca imagino tal poder podría emanar de ella.

–Kagome mírame! Maldita sea–Dijo desesperado Inuyasha mientras ella solo miraba de un lado a otro.

–Esto está mal, mal, mal–Fue lo único que podían escuchar decirle mientras se mecía y agrandaba su campo protector haciendo todos se alejaran.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de la Luna Sesshomaru miraba desinteresado a sus guardias. El señor de los demonios con el cabello plateado cayendo n una cascada fina y elegante que se detuvo hasta sus rodillas, con la aristocrática cara y la mirada dorada que una vez fue expresiva escuchaba aburrido los informes.

–El grupo de su hermano está en una aldea del occidente–Dijo un capitán capando su atención

–Viaja con ellos una mujer–Tan rápido llego su respuesta que sorprendió a todos

–Tres mujeres, una exterminadora, una miko y una que viste extravagantemente–Informó

Jaken miro a su maestro y sonrió ante la mirada iluminada que ahora tenía pero en un segundo se volvió aun más oscura que antes.

–Sáquenlos de mis tierras–Dijo volviendo a su actitud fría

–No ira usted maestro–Murmuró Jaken una vez que solo se hallaban ellos dos–Ese insolente esta invadiendo su tierra–Añadió

–No iré mientras este con ella–Aseguró mirando por la ventana

–Se refiere a Kago…–Empezó pero se vio cortado por que su maestro lo había clavado contra la pared.

–No te atrevas a decir que esa muchacha se llama Kagome, ella no es digna de usar ese nombre–Amenazó antes de dejarlo caer.

Jaken miro tristemente a su amo desde hace siglos cuando había llegado se la había dicho que no soportaba temas sobre Lady Kagome pero esta muchacha no era Lady Kagome, esta mujer estaba lejos de ser la dama del occidente más sin embargo era la única que podía causarle tal arrebato.

–La odia cierto?–Se atrevió a preguntar

–Me recuerda a ella–Contestó hablando más para el mismo que para su siervo–Incluso luce como ella y es un cruel recordatorio–Dijo inexpresivo pero tras su fachada el dolor ardía en sus ojos.

–¿Por eso siempre la salva? –Preguntó feliz de que confiara en él.

–Solo no quiero verla morir, al menos no frente a mis ojos–Aclaró tratando de que no se diera cuenta de su desliz.

El sapo estaba apuntó de hacer una pregunta más cuando el cuartó se abrió rudamente y un demonio lobo apareció agitado.

–Quien te crees? –Empezó Sesshomaru cuando se vio cortado por el mensajero.

–Kokoro-san lo necesita–Rápidamente le dio las señas antes de desaparecer.

–Si Kokoro no puede con ello debe ser algo importante–Exclamó frustrado–Nadie hace nada bien en estos días–Dijo finalmente antes de que se desmaterializara en una bola de luz.

Jaken tuvo que ir por el dragón y esperar que llegara a tiempo para servirle a su señor.

En la aldea el pánico se celebraba mientras miraban a la extraña mujer que se había auto encerrado en un campo de fuerza.

–Trata de romperlo–Dijo Kikyo fácilmente

–Eso la lastimaría–Murmuró Sango mirando a la víbora ponzoñosa que se hacía pasar por miko.

–Kagome–Lloró Shippo oculto n el hombro de Miroku que estaba frustrado pues sus pergaminos no habían hecho nada

–Puedes tratar–Dijo Inuyasha mirando a su compañero

Sin más remedio se acercó para traspasar la barrera pero no pudo, su mano salió quemada ante el tacto ligero.

–Mira lo que has hecho víbora–Inuyasha decidió sacar su frustración con Kokoro.

–No hables de manera irrespetuosa a Kagome-sama–Dijo ofendida de la falta de respeto hacia su señora.

–Kagome-sama, Kagome del occidente, Kagome Higurashi–Ahora sus palabras se habían trasformado mientras cambiaba de posición solo para que sus rodillas quedaran en su cara y se encapsulara nuevamente

–Maldita sea Kagome–Gruñó frustrado–Deja de sr una niña

Kokoro estaba apuntó de refutar cuando volteo hacia atrás solo a tiempo para ver como Sesshomaru se ponía de pie mirándola intensamente.

–Sesshomaru-sama–Cayó en una reverencia como el resto de los guardias y el mismo pueblo.

–Sesshomaru-sama–Susurró Kagome levantando la mirada.

Fue cuando el señor de los demonios notó un campo que solo su Kagome hubiera podido hacer, es decir la fuerza era increíble.

–Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshie, Sessho-chan–Murmuró aún más perdida que la vez anterior.

El señor de los demonios se congeló al escuchar las últimas palabras y pato el destello alta que sostenía entre mano mientras aún se mecía. El supo lo que era sintió el jalón familiar, era ella.

–Kagome–Dijo en voz neutral y no hubo cambio alguno–Kagome-chan–Su voz se volvió más dulce para sorpresa de todos ella dejo de hablar pero seguía moviéndose–Kags–Se acerco.

Todos vieron como la niña dejo de llorar y lo miro fijamente parando su movimiento. Sus amigos vieron con sorpresa como a persona que era su amiga se paraba ante las palabras de su enemigo mortal.

–Princesa basta–Dijo finalmente dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

El campo de fuerzas se desarmo tan fácil que ellos no supieron ni como paso, solo sabían que ese ser que había tratado de matarla dos veces y ahora lo miraba, en verdad lo miraba a pesar de que en los últimos 15 minutos ninguno de ellos la habían hecho salir del shock. Ahora los que tenían un shock eran ellos.

–Príncipe–Susurró llorando de manera diferente y con una voz dulce–Príncipe–Repitió poniéndose de pie con una postura perfecta–Sesshie–Dijo mientras corría hacia los brazos que la esperaban sorprendidos.

Sesshomaru la estrecho entre sus brazos no sin antes ver el medallón en su pecho y por una vez en años sonrió antes de levantarse en vuelo con Kagome entre brazos. Él no se explicaba cómo estaba ahí, como la tenía entre brazos, como era ella, no lo entendía pero no le importaba era su Kagome, su Kagome y eso era todo lo que importaba. Miro la cara angelical y sonrió suavemente sabiendo que había caído rendida en la inconciencia

En la aldea apenas todos salían del shock sin perder un segundo más, Inuyasha salto entre los árboles sin preocuparse por Kikyo o sus compañeros de viaje, a regañadientes Sango dejo a la sacerdotisa subir con ellos y partieron al castillo del occidente.

**Hola! Wooo cuantos comentarios! Muchísimas gracias, sigan comentando pues me dan aliento y ganas de escribir más… Recientemente he escrito otra historia SessxKags para el foro "Hazme el amor" en el concurso del mes de Julio, espero puedan leerlo y apoyarme con sus votos este 9 de agosto :DD. Les dejo el Link y enseguida las respuestas a sus comentarios…. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

"** s / 10594395 / 1 / Una-raz%C3%B3n" (Sin espacios)**

**Si no pueden ingresar búsquenla en mi perfil se llama "una razón" **

**¡Comentarios!**

LadyPentakill

Muchas gracias por ser mi primer comentario :DD Y en cuanto a tu consejo creo que lo tomare muchas gracias me hace sentir más aliviada! Un Beso :DD

yeinychiba

Muchas gracias y ya he organizado todo posiblemente será el primer y tercer viernes de cada mes… Ya sabes para celebrar a Sailor Moon Crystal :D

Chechi

Gracias… no creía que fuera una buena idea pero veo que fue bueno sacarla al aire! Muchas gracias!

Akane ackerman

Hola! Muchas gracias… si era su compañera destinada hermoso :33 espero no te decepcione este capi… un beso

Kds

Ohhh! Muchas gracias XDDD

Yesenia-yese91

Ya Lo sabe… Kagome lo sabe! Kagome lo sabe! xDD espero te haya gustado su pequeño Shock

Yesenia-yese91

Lamento la tardanza pero espero haiga valido la pena :DD

Mariana Gl

Ya no tienes que esperar xDDD Espero te haya gustado y que nos leamos pronto!

Bitterchoco

Muchisimas gracias! En verdad me hace muy feliz tu comentario… muchísimas gracias! Espero te haya gustado

miku-chan hatsune

Listó! Sess y Kags lo saben! xDD espero te haya gustado

**Ahora ella sabe todo será capaz de perdonar a Sesshomaru, será capaz de aceptar en lo que se convitio. Kagome podrá ser feliz nuevamente y ahora que sabe quien es Sesshomaru que pasa con sus sentimientos por Inuyasha lo seguirá amando?**


End file.
